This invention relates to elongate beam structure useable between upright columns in a building frame structure. More particularly, it relates to a novel chase beam structure which includes, along much of its length, a vertically open through-passage, referred to herein as a chase passage, which lies generally in the vertical plane occupied by the beam's long axis when the beam is installed in operative condition in a building. This chase passage conveniently accommodates certain necessary “between-floor” routing of various support infrastructure, such as wiring, ducting and plumbing, in a plural-story building.
The chase beam of this invention not only furnishes such an infrastructure-accommodating chase passage, but also is designed to have a relatively simple and easy-to-fabricate structural organization which, in other respects, provides all of the necessary, and normally expected, beam load-bearing functionality. Additionally, the beam of the invention features opposite end regions, at least one of which, though preferably both, are configured with appropriate overload fuses.
These and other features and advantages which are offered and attained by the invented chase beam will become more fully apparent as the detailed description which now follows is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.